powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The power to possess a limitless level of strength. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Bottomless/Boundless Strength *Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible Strength *Cosmic/Godly Strength. *Infinite/Limitless/Unlimited Strength *Meta/Perfect/True/Ultimate Strength *Overwhelming Strength *Strength Absolute/Infinitum Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash powerful strikes, obliterate entire massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes, etc. They are immune to powers that manipulate, affect or even rob them of their strength. Applications *Absolute Leap *Absolute Stamina *Durability Negation *Enhanced Strike *Indomitable Will *Invulnerability/Physical Force Immunity *One Hit Kill *Planet Destruction *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Space-Time Slicing *Strength Combat *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *''Absolute Strength'': Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Speed from their leg strength. * Absolute Will * Power Fists * Power Legs * Strength Embodiment * Strength Infinitum * Transcendent Physiology * Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense or with an equal amount of strength can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. *May not be able to harm users of Absolute Invulnerability. *Without a proper restraint in strength, the user can destroy their surroundings in the shockwaves they create. *The users may not be able to control their full strength. Known Users Known Objects * Power Gem (Marvel Comics) * Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda series) Gallery Asura.png|Powered by his Mantra Affinity of Wrath, Asura (Asura's Wrath) can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) possesses unbelievable strength, having killed gods, demi-gods, Titans, the Sisters of Fate, ruthless monster, and even Hercules, whose strength is unrivalved in terms of strength, with brute force. File:Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 4.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) holding a gigantic mountain weighing 150 billion tons and can reach at his potential of unlimited strength due to the fact his strength is tied to his anger. Ganondorf.png|When Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) gained the Triforce of Power, his physical abilites, as well as mystical, were strengthened by the essence of the Goddess Din to god-like proportions, making him physically more powerful than any creature in the land of Hyrule. Din (goddess).png|As the goddess who created and represents the Triforce of Power, Din's (The Legend of Zelda series) strength is far beyond all other beings, including the various users of her portion of the Triforce. Triforce of Power.png|The Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda series) embodies the essence of the Goddess of Power, Din. Those who bare the Triforce of Power are granted "true power", possessing invulnerability, vast strength and unlimited mystical power. Power Gem.jpg|The Power Gem (Marvel Comics) grants its user infinite raw power, and as a result it also makes their physical strength limitless. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers